gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gangsta Bang
Gangsta Bang es el titulo del primer capitulo de Grand Theft Auto 1, se lleva a cabo en Liberty City y nuestro protagonista trabajara para la familia Vercotti, lo que significa que nuestro jefe más común será Don Seragliano (Bubby) o cualquiera de sus asociados. Al igual que en el resto del juego, no existe una historia fija y el jugador tendrá la libertad de hacer lo que le de la gana (aunque limitado al plano criminal, por supuesto). Existen un total de 11 misiones y 7 secretos repartidos por toda Liberty. Las misiones se dividen en 4 principales que son dadas mediante teléfonos públicos y las otras 7 se activan al subir a ciertos vehículos estacionados, mientras que los 7 secretos son los divertidos “Kill Frenzis”, que en esta ocasión deberemos cumplir con una ametralladora de munición infinita. El objetivo del capitulo es recaudar 1.000.000 de puntos y podremos hacerlo de cualquier forma que se nos ocurra. Misiones Principales Estos trabajos los podremos activar contestando los 4 teléfonos públicos que hay South Park, y mientras queden misiones sin intentar, habrá siempre una flecha amarilla que nos señalara la dirección en donde queda. Dado que no tienen nombre, titularé cada misión con el nombre de jefe. El orden es aleatorio. “Crazy” Jimmy Waterson Una muy fácil. Habrá que ir a North East Park, recoger un Mundano y llevarlo a Dulli’s, donde Jimmy tiene su garaje, luego nos ordenaran contestar el teléfono que hay en la estación del tren en South West Park ya que nos tienen mas trabajo. Lo siguiente será ir a South Island City y recoger un taxi con matrícula falsa especialmente preparado, e ir a recoger a nuestro jefe a un banco de South Park que estaba atracando, al subirse al auto nos compartirá sus 4 estrellas de búsqueda y habrá que llegar como sea a un edificio en South Island Heights. Misión cumplida Bubby The angels wasted one of our dealers and split with the shit, Bubby wants it back (Los Ángeles se cargaron a uno de nuestros distribuidores y se largaron con la mierda. Bubby lo quiere de vuelta) que alguien arregle la traducción. Deberemos dirigirnos a Central Hackenslsh y robar una moto modelo bike a los ángeles, escapar lo más rápido posible y llevarla a Diego’s, un garaje en North East Hackenslash. Luego llegara un mensaje diciendo que un tal Tony Dio’s nos llamara a un teléfono público en North Fort Law, tendremos un límite de tiempo para contestar o habremos fracasado la misión. Hey, Bubby’s baby! Dump the shit in the park in South East Hackenslash Al llegar veremos una maleta en un pequeño parque, hay que esperar un poco junto a esta hasta que llegue un sujeto de rojo, habrá que seguirlo un poco y luego de asegurarnos de que todo esta bien, habremos terminado la misión. Bubby & Tommy Al parecer hay un nuevo jefe de policía en Liberty City, y al parecer esta presionando a la familia para que estos le den un corte mas grande del pastel, y al parecer a Bubby no le agrada demasiado esta situación. Primero habrá que ir a West Nixon Island y recoger un camión petrolero (Tanker) equipado con buena cantidad de material inestable. El segundo paso es conducir ese camión a la comisaría en South West No Law, estacionar el vehiculo y largarse lo más rápido posible, dando paso a una fuerte explosión que de seguro acabara con la codicia del sheriff. Luego recibiremos un mensaje diciendo que Tommy nos espera en South East Hackenslash, allí se pondra a felicitarnos por nuestra hazaña cuando por coincidencia Tommy reconoce entre los peatones al abogado de la familia Sonetti, nos ordenara seguirlo y a penas se encuentre con sus hombres, hacer la de psicópatas y no dejar bicho vivo. Es algo difícil ya que la policía no tardara en quererse lucirse con nosotros, pero no es imposible. Sin especificar, pero seguramente es Bubby. Lo primero será simple; llevar 2 taxis al puerto en South New Guernsey, como preparativo a un asalto al banco que nunca llegamos a ver. El siguiente paso es contestar lo más pronto posible un teléfono público en North West New Guernsey, donde “alguien” nos contará que su hermano descubrió que tenía encuentros íntimos con su esposa, por lo que nos ordena encontrarlo antes de que él lo encuentre, así deberemos ir a buscarlo a unos callejones en South Hackenslash, donde lo encontraremos con su guardaespaldas. Habrá que asesinarlos a ambos. Misiones secundarias Se activan al subir a ciertos vehículos estacionados por toda Liberty City, sus objetivos son más cortos que las principales y no existe ninguna flecha que nos facilite su búsqueda, con una sola excepción, al terminar las 4 misiones principales una flecha nos guiara hasta una de estas misiones, pero una arriba del auto ninguna señal volverá a guiarnos durante el capítulo. En este caso, las misiones las titularé con el nombre del vehiculo y la zona en donde se encuentran. Beast GTS, aparcado en South West Island Heights Esta es la única misión secundaria que podremos encontrar siguiendo la flechita, como ya mencione. Sucede que dos tipos destrozaron un local llamado “Cat House” en South Island City, comenzando por las chicas. Bubby lo considero una ofensa hacia su persona (el burdel lo manejaban los Vercotti) y nos envía para que les demos a los sujetos un mensajito de su parte. No importa el método, el objetivo es asesinar a los vándalos. Luego habrá que conducir hasta el garaje de Seymour Reamer’s en South Brocklyn Docks. Taxi, aparcado en North Park La esposa de Bubby, llamada Skye, fue a visitar a un amigo en Central Estoria, deberemos ir a recogerla, pero al verla nos dirá que pasemos también a buscar a su “''entrenador personal''” en South East Brocklyn y que luego los lleve al Hotel Mon Signor en Central King. Lo de entrenador personal no engaña a nadie. Tanker, aparcado en North West Law Island Demasiado simple, solo hay que llevarlo hasta Central King, eso si, con cuidado porque creo que tiene una bomba. Counthach, aparcado en North West Fort Law Bubby se ha enterado que sus rivales, la familia Sonetti, mueven su mierda por Liberty City a través del tren, así que se ha propuesto detenerlo a todo costo. Ve a la estación de South East Guernsey, espera a que llegue el siguiente tren, entra y sal rápidamente, tu personaje habrá puesto una bomba. Aléjate y contempla el espectaculo. Si sale bien nos llegara el siguiente mensaje: The Body count’s at 127 dead, 220 hurt and it’s still risin’! Good job man! O sea, 127 muertos, 220 lastimados, y el conteo continua ¿No estas orgulloso? Coach, aparcado en North West Fort Law !Es una trampa! Sonetti ha arreglado el vehículo para que explote si baja de los 50 Km/Hr. Deberás de poner en práctica toda tu habilidad al volante, es que cualquier error te puede costar la vida, cualquier choque, por pequeño que sea, puede ser fatal. Pero sin llorar, que la cosa no dura tanto, los Vercotti lograran anular el límite de velocidad de la bomba y podrás bajar. Solo falta un pequeño trabajito, un capricho de Bubby que consiste en llevar 2 Mundanos a las grúas del puerto en Adlers. Cossie, aparcado en North East Island City Un tipo llamado Pablo, necesita urgente que alguien le recoja. Habrá que ir a buscar el auto de policía aparcado en South Island City, una vez arriba del vehículo hay que ir a South Island City, a una tienda llamada Diamond Wholesolers (diamantes no sé que), Pablo te espera afuera, una vez suba ganaras 4 estrellas de búsqueda, pero unos cuantos policías no son rivales para alguien tan malo ¿Verdad? Hay que llegar al garaje del chistoso que nos metió en esto, ubicado en South East Tellberg. Bulldog, aparcado en South Tellberg Un anónimo (probablemente Bubby) mencionara que hay un auto, un Challenger, que necesita desaparecer, y que estaría muy agradecido con quien se tomara la molestia, así que halla vamos. El vehículo esta estacionado en West Kings y al subirlo obtendremos 4 estrellas de búsqueda, por lo que todos los patrullas de la zona estarán interesados en nuestro protagonista, afortunadamente nos soplaran que hay en South King llamado “Lafferty’s” (que no es más que un Auto-Painting) donde podremos despistar a los policías. Si lo logramos, podremos respirar tranquilos, así que nos ordenaran llevar el auto a Dolgetti’s, un garaje en North East Kings, pero sorpresivamente al llegar el dueño nos prácticamente nos manda a la mierda, así que deberemos ir a hablar con nuestro jefe quien estará llamando a un teléfono público en North East Kings, allí nos mandaran a contestar otra llamada en South East Kings, si llegamos a tiempo nos dirán que el problema ya fue resuelto, y que ahora si podemos llevar el molestoso auto al taller. Al terminar la misión, nos preguntaran si queremos unos anillos y otras cosas similares, ya que el idiota de su dueño ya no los iba a necesitar. Kill Frenzy Como ya dije al principio, aparte de las 11 misiones, existen 7 secretos o Kill Frenzys (frenesí asesino) esparcidos por toda Liberty City, son misiones cortas cuyo objetivo es siempre reunir una cierta cantidad de puntos a base de una gran masacre en un determinado límite de tiempo. En esta primera parte nos entregaran siempre una ametralladora de munición infinita para facilitar el trabajo, aunque con el inconveniente de perder la ametralladora que teníamos al momento de coger el Kill Frenzy.